


Cold Shower

by Dominion_of_Dust1886



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I need a cold shower after this, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, snake hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominion_of_Dust1886/pseuds/Dominion_of_Dust1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone in need of a cold shower? You may need one after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

You stretch next to your car outside your apartment, thankful that your weekend is finally here. It’s been a trying week where you were unfortunately detained late to finish an important project. It was also the same week Tom was home before flying off for his next shoot.

You hated not being with him when he was home, yet he is an understanding sort. _These things happen all the time_ , he even said when you left this morning.

And late it was, as you glance up at the sky. All was quiet and dark as you unlock the door, removing your shoes to regain feeling in them again. The apartment was dark as you tread lightly upon the carpet to the bedroom.

Your gaze travels to the bed, catching a glimpse at Tom’s sleeping form sprawled under the covers. You take in his lean, angular face. That lanky body tumbled about the sheets. It caused you to remember all the times the two of you would lay awake in each other’s arms to the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes talking. Sometimes doing...other things.

You smile as you step up to the bedside, lightly touching his stubbly cheek. He leans into it as you kiss the top of his head.

“Evening, darling,” he mumbles, still somewhat sleepy.

You take the time to kiss his thin lips, “evening.”

His arm travels up yours as you whisper in his ear, “I’m gonna grab a quick shower. Be right back.”

You quietly strip down to your bra and panties in the dark, wrapping yourself in a fluffy bathrobe from the closet before heading toward the bathroom. You flick on the light as you turn on the shower, holding your hand under the slowly warming torrent of water.

You pull out the pins from the up do of your hair in front of the mirror, brushing it out with your fingers. Then, snagging a facial wipe, cleaned off your makeup, finally letting your skin breathe after such a long day. You close your eyes as you scrub away the grime.

You then hear a light tread as you finished, opening your eyes just to see Tom’s reflection standing in the doorway. Dressed comfortably in a grey shirt and flannel pants, along with his bed head hair and sleepy eyes, you smile at him.

He walks up behind you, wrapping his arms about your waist. He brushes away the hair from your neck as you watch, and feel, him kiss your neck. You lean into him, swaying at his touch.

“Tom,” you say, as he kisses the sensitive spot behind your ear, “my shower-”

“It can wait,” he says, fluttering more kisses there. He pulls you closer, nipping at your neck.

You sigh, “okay,” as your left hand reaches up into his hair.

He murmurs something along your neck, which you don’t catch, being somewhat distracted and all. Until he looks up and catches your gaze in the mirror.

“I said,” he kisses your temple, “you look ravishing, darling.”

You laugh as you hold his wrist about your waist. “Yeah, sure. Sexy in a bathrobe and no makeup. And I won’t go into the details of my hair.”

He turns your head towards his, “but you are,” before taking your lips into his.

You find yourself melting, as always, into his embrace. You loved the feeling, the sensation of his touch against your skin. You loved how he gave you the attention you sometimes craved. Down to earth. Humble.

And sometimes, horny as all hell.

He easily pulls loose the tie of your robe, exposing your bare belly, bra and panties. His hand around your waist ran along your belly as the other took hold of your right breast, squeezing lightly as you close your eyes. His other hand roved over your belly button, inching downward, sliding under your panties and found the extremely sensitive cluster of nerves between your legs.

Your breath catches as your back arches against him. For a fleeting moment, you forgot to breathe.

He twitched his finger again, causing you to moan out loud. You also feel that he too, was aroused along the small of your back.

“Oh,” you sigh as he stroked you. You lean forward, clutching the sink, voice trembling in octaves as he slipped his fingers deeper inside you.

“Oh, god,” you moan, body bucking slightly, “ oh god, Tom.”

His other hand slipped under your bra, clutching your fullness in his palm. He squeezes the nipple, rolling it betwixt his thumb and forefinger.

“Mmm. Oh, damn.” You bite your lip, “oh, Tom. Take me.”

He kisses your neck, “are you sure?”

You eye him in the mirror, seeing the want, the need, in his eyes. You, in turn, rub your bottom against his hips, feeling his arousal. His eyes flutter to the response.

“I want you,” you pant, head dipping as he fingered you hard. You fought for your voice, breathless, “I want you inside me, Tom”

He removes his hands, as he takes ahold of your panties. He yanks them down, ripping the seams of the delicate fabric as if it were tissue paper. You kick them aside as he pulls down his own pants and boxers.

He moves aside your bathrobe and, without a second thought, pushes into you. You cry out as he aggressively takes you from behind, a sign he really missed you.

You quickly feel yourself reaching your climax, since he made sure to touch you, to pleasure you. You feel your release, body trembling, chest heaving as he slowed his thrusts into you. You pull yourself off of him, turned around, and clutched your arms about his neck. The two of you kiss, tongues roving about each other as Tom leans into you. Your bottom pressed against the cabinets as you breathed heavily into his advances.

“Sorry,” he says as he kissed your cheek, “about...your panties.”

You laugh as you pull off his shirt, “no you’re not,” he undoes your bra clasp, “I never liked that pair anyway.”

He mulled that over, brow raised, lips puckered, “oh. Well.” He lifts you onto the counter, “then, sorry. Not sorry.”

You giggle as he takes your lips again and his fingers went down to your crotch. You moan against his lips as you feel another release build.

Apparently, Tom felt like giving you a marathon today.

“Tom...I-” you cried out, chest heaving as he circled your clit once more. He stayed his hand, halting your release as he took his lips down to kiss you between your breasts.

You lean over his head. “Oh, damn.”

He ran his palm over your left nipple, causing it to become rigid. He caught it between his long digits, squeezing lightly. Then, just because he could, replaced his fingers with his tongue and mouth.

You ran your fingers through his hair as he flicked his tongue about that peak of pink tautness. The two of you caught each others gaze, to which he blew cold air across the peak. He ran his nose up to your neck again, his stubble scratching against your skin, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in it’s wake. It also caused your most intimate area to become more slick.

To counter his seduction to you, you spread your legs, offering yourself to his swelling, and erect, manhood.

He merely places the tip at the silken flesh of your folds as he kisses you. You slouch a bit more, willing, ready on the counter.

He places his cheek against yours, holding your hips against his erection.

“I wanted you all day,” he rasped, pushing in an inch, “wanting you,” another inch, “waiting to have you,” another, “to _fuck_ you,” another until he was again impaling you. “Darling.”

You pant against him as he starts to thrust into you. You lock your arms around his neck, biting his shoulder, feeling another, more powerful release build.

He takes your lips with his again, pounding into you. You clutch your intimate entrance, causing Tom to gasp in response. Your body gives into the climax, your orgasm pulling you away from his lips as you wail.

“Darling...” Tom pants, “I...I’m...”

You clutch him against you, lips near his ear, groaning, “come.” You gasp, “Come for me, Tom.”

You feel his climax come in hard, as he throws his own head back. Usually, you enjoy watching his orgasm against yours, but the intensity this time...oh, dear. You lean back as you enjoy the feel of it all, eyes clenching shut. His breath hot on your neck, his lean body aquiver along yours as he empties everything into you.

Afterwards, he pulls out of you slowly, settling his naked bottom on the tile floor near the still running shower. You join him, both of you breathing hard, covered in sweat and happily sated. He wraps his arm around your shoulders and plants a kiss on your forehead.

He nudges his forehead against yours, “welcome home, darling.”

You heave in a happy sigh, twining your fingers with his.

Then, you turn your gaze to the still running shower and you notice the once warm stream has turned bitter cold.

“Tom,” you pant, voice deadpan, “my shower’s cold.”

He looks as well, reaching an arm into the stream, “oh, damn. So sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

He thinks about it, “sorry, not sorry.” Before kissing you again.

You pull back, eyes roving over his luscious body. “Well, I hear cold showers can help with certain things.”

Tom eyes you, doing the same, “oh? How so, sweetling?”

You stand, raising your arms and stretched.

“Care to find out?” You say with a wink.

He immediately stands, pulling you two into the shower. You scream again; from the cold this time.


End file.
